Although respiratory transmission of adenovirus types 4 and 7 is associate respiratory illness, enteric infection with these viruses is clinically silent but results in induction of resistance against respiratory disease due to these strains. Based on this observation, recombinants between these adenovirus serotypes and relevant genes from several viruses (hepatitis B, rabies, measles, HIV, etc.) have been developed. We are applying this approach to develop rotavirus/adenovirus recombinants which are capable of expressing the VP7 rotavirus outer capsid protein and thus could be considered for use as a vaccine candidate.